Glee+me+Kurt=love
thumb|200px|right|makes me laugh :D thumb|200px|right|Glee+me+Kurt=love's favorite glee song Glee+me+Kurt=love '''is an active user on the Glee Wiki and a huge Kurt fan. She ships Hevans, Klaine, Puckleberry, Finchel, and more. she wias "married" to Kurt Hummel and loves to comment on things. About Her *She loves the color neon orange *Shes in LOVE with Kurt Hummel *She hates Rachel trying to get Finn back (It just looks pathetic) *She loves snow *She HATES seafood *She HATES peanut butter *She hates Kurtofsky *She plays the oboe *She loves chinese food *She has blue eyes *She hates people who think Klaines going to end and Hevans is going to last forever (If Hevans does happen, it wont last) *She met Hilary Duff (long story) *Candy lover :D *NEVER ever says no if someone asks her if she wants gum *Hates people with homophobia *Loves how Burt loves his son (hes the best father in law :D) *Hates it when 5-11 year olds cuss and try to act cool (its just annoying, in my opinion) *Hates bugs *Loves orange tic tacs *Loves to snorkel (i feel like a mermaid when i swim with the fishies!!) *loves tropcial fish (i had 2 gold fish before named cosmo and wanda, but they died :( when i was in 2nd grade) *Loves GRANNY SMITH APPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Loves oreos with milk!!! *Me love to paint pictures *Hates rachel berry (dont even get me started) *Shes loves cows (thats where the MOO in mootz comes from. the t and z come from my 2 friends Taylor and Zoey) *Hates all but 2 of the preps at her school (they look at me like I'm crap!) *Loves woodstock (snoopys bird friend) *Loves loves loves loves ski ball :) *Loves winnie the pooh and eeyore (idk if i spelled his name right) *Loves the Vlad todd series (I hated the way the last book ended :(. so sad) *Scared of goats at the petting zoo (one time they cornered me into a fence and tried to attack me to get the milk from a bottle i had. It mad me cry. It was soooooooooooo scary!!) *Hates animal heads (they are so gross. I cant eat if I'm in a room with them on the wall) *Loves diet orange cake *Loves chocolate covered bananas * She can put both legs behing her head '''More will be coming soon Friends I like eveyone on the glee wiki, but these are the people who talk to me the most (in no order) ''' Ms. Artie Abrams Finchelfanno1 Artieandtinaforeva Gleegirl Mr. Santana Lopez Quinn Dianna Gleek Mrs. KurtHummel Team Doof Nivals8 BeatlesgLee Fan Mrs.ChrisColfer Bleghh!!! Star9999 SwimmingGleek Babyjabba '''SORRY IF I FORGOT SOMEONE. IF I DID YOU CAN ADD YOURSELF Personality She is one of the most awesomest people you can meet on this (or any other) wiki. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:happy Category:Females Category:Gleeks Category:Nerds Category:Awesome people Category:Admins Category:Users Category:Gleek Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Glee+me+Kurt=love Category:#1 Kurt Fan Category:Klaine Category:Puckleberry Category:Fan of Fabson Category:Users who ship Puckelberry Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Fabson Category:Glee Category:Glee wiki Category:Glee Fan Category:#1 Kurt Fan Category:Katie My Lady Category:People who love Kurt Hummel Category:People who Mr.Santana Lopez loves very much.